His Origins
by RayvenShade
Summary: Prequel to a new story I'm working on. Enjoy!
1. Questions

My first story! I'm so excited! Enjoy!

 **I don't own Smash Brothers.**

Who am I? I ask this in the hopes that someone will tell me, but, of course, no one answers. I look... no, not look, I can't look. I can't see. I have nothing to look or see with. I should say that I feel around me, but there is no one there. I feel everything, and yet, I feel nothing at the same time. All around me is… nothing It would be calming, but I have this strange feeling. A feeling that I should be somewhere else, doing something more important. Visions flash past me. They seem… familiar, and yet, I can't really tell what they are. Many many visions, too many to memorize. Some stay for only a glimpse, hardly enough time to tell what they mean. Others stay for far longer, burning themselves in my head, if I had a head. Not many are very important, but some feel... special somehow. These memories I won't forget:

Some sort of intense battle. But not between men, not between beasts, but… something else. They have no forms, no shapes, yet they appear to be nigh omnipotent. Almost like shadows fighting sun beams, or wind fighting rain.

A group of strange beings. Who are they? Are they enemies? Friends? Guardians? All I can remember about them is a single glowing eye on their stomachs.

A young girl with hair done up in pigtails. I feel a strange sense of worry whenever this one comes up.

A strange shadow that fills me with fear just by looking at it. This creature looks powerful, and its eyes glow with an intense blinding light. One eye burns like the hottest flames of the underworld. The other eye chills like the coldest night in the most uninhabitable icy wasteland.

These memories confuse me. Are they mine? Or someone else's? But whose? Did I know them? How could I have? How long have I been here? Have I ever been anywhere else? I can't remember anywhere else. So many questions, and so few answers.

I continue to float through the nothingness, unhindered. Just floating, waiting, pondering. I can't eat, I can't sleep, but I don't need to. All I can do is wait. Though what I'm waiting for is yet another mystery. I wish these mysteries would end. That I could finally get some answers. But they won't, I'm stuck here.

…

…

…

…

…

Or at least, I thought I was. My thoughts are interrupted by a shining light. The first light I can remember that doesn't come from the visions. It's so warm and inviting, I have to get closer. I surround this tiny source of light, happy that I finally have something different to do here. Suddenly, I feel a source of power surging through me. It's so refreshing, I feel like I could do anything now… Maybe I can. I force an image into my head, an image of a humanoid shape that I saw in some of the visions. Suddenly, I feel my formless figure move. Four stubs peek out from my form, and they start to extend in length. My figure constricts in and shifts forms from gas to liquid to solid. My form is just about complete when I open my… my eyes. I have EYES! And a MOUTH! I can see! I can talk! And the first thing I see is… a hand. A giant white gloved hand.

"Who are you?", I ask, still getting used to the new feeling of speech.

Somehow, even without a mouth, the hand speaks to me.

" **I am Master Hand."** it says. The sound echoes around him and inside my head. " **I have brought you to life with the power of the Ring."**

"What ring?"

" **The Violet Ring of Knowledge. One of the Six Power Rings that I made to create balance in this world."**

"What world? And what do you want with me?"

" **This World. The world of Smash."**

Smash? "What's that?"

" **I plan to gather together the greatest fighters in all the universes, then hold fighting contests between them to prove who is worthy to fight me. I used to just simulate these fights with replicas of them with the same powers, but it was not what I envisioned."**

Why is that?

" **They were lifeless, just robots. They did not fight with the true courage and determination that the originals would fight with. In order for these fights to be worthy of what I have created, they must have the originals in them"**

"This is all very interesting, but what does it have to do with me?"

" **I need help with this task. I would like you to join me and become my loyal servant. I cannot leave This World, so I would like your help in gathering the fighters. I could also use a referee for the battles. So, what do you say? If you wish not to I shall understand, but I will need to take back the ring if that is the case."**

"What is the deal with this ring you keep talking about? What is it?"

" **The Violet Ring of Knowledge is one of the Six Power Rings of This World. It grants you great powers, as well as the form you now inhabit. I am a keeper of a Ring as well, The Blue Ring of Creation, the First of the Rings, the Ring that gave way to all the rest. I found you in the form of a black smoke floating through Subspace. The Ring gave you the power to assume a physical form. If I take the Ring back, you will again take the form of the plume of black smoke I found you as. So, will you join me?"**

I thought about this. I didn't know this creature, and I had no idea if what he was telling me was true. I looked down at my new body. I felt the strange energy pulsing in my chest, and I saw a faint violet light. I remembered my previous form and realized that I didn't want to get rid of this new body. I looked up to Master Hand and bowed.

"I am your humble servant, Master. In return for this body, I shall do whatever you require of me."

" **Excellent. I shall take you to my home, and we shall begin preparations. But first, I must give you a name. Do you have any suggestions?"**

I thought back to my visions. One stuck into my head, a picture of a stone slab of sorts. Most of the words I didn't know but one stuck out. I looked up to my new master.

"Please call me... Rayven."


	2. New Life

**I don't own Smash Brothers.**

My life is wonderful. I am finally at peace. Well, not quite. There is still the issue of my past visions. I wish I could get my answers, but though I trust Master Hand with my life, I am afraid to ask him. I have to be patient, I just feel as though now is too early to ask. I just wish I had someone to talk with about this. Master is too busy most of the time, and his brother makes me uncomfortable.

Ah, yes I suppose I should talk about Crazy Hand. Master's younger brother, the left hand of the two, and the holder of the Red Ring of Destruction. He looks so much like Master, yet their personalities are as different as their rings. Crazy's demeanor is so much more erratic and crazed (probably how he got his name) than Master's calm and elegant movements. I don't get what part he's supposed to play around here, to be honest. I hardly ever see him working, he just stays in his quarters for hours on end smashing stuff that eventually gets rebuilt only for him to wreck it again. Thank goodness his room is soundproof or that would get on my nerves really quickly.

We must keep preparing for the coming of the tournament, which Master has codenamed: Project Melee. The fighters will soon be, um… "invited" here, and all the stages, powerups, and weapons must be all in working order. Not to mention the living areas for each fighter and the meals that we will need to prepare. And of course we'll need to prepare the next Ring to give them their strength It's all so much to do, I don't think I can handle it myself.

" _ **Rayven! Please come to my quarters at once. I have an assignment for you."**_ The loudspeaker booms.

I rush to Master Hand's room at once. What could he want? I approach the giant doors and thrust them open with a flick of my wrist. I'm still getting used to the powers my Ring grants me. Telekinesis, Levitation, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, even the ability to become Intangible by morphing into the black smoke I used to be. I'm sure I'll master it in time, though.

"What is it that you wish Master?" I ask as I approach the giant glove. He turns to me and his voice echoes into my brain.

" **I know that there is much to do as we approach the start of Project: Melee, and I have determined that even with your much appreciated help, we do not enough time or hired help to complete it all."**

"Then what should we do?"

" **We need more help. And I know just where we can get it. After my failed performance with the robotic fighters, I stripped them down to their most basic programming and looks, and stored them in a secret facility somewhere in This World."**

"And you would like me to retrieve them for you so we can use them to ready the fighters' accommodations."

" **Correct. Your wisdom is growing Rayven. The Violet Ring is working to increase your deduction skills. The droids are located on an island in the Northeastern Sea. Go there and bring them back here. I shall take care of the rest."**

"On my way, Sir." I said as I took of for the Northeast.

" **When you return, I have something that I wish to show you, so be quick about it"**

I was eager to get back to see if I could get some answers about my visions, but I wouldn't know how eager until I got to the Island.


End file.
